This invention relates to a hermetic motor compressor and more particularly to a retaining system for removably securing the motor overload protector and terminal receptacle block assembly relative to the compressor casing.
Current terminal assemblies for making electrical connections to the motor component of a hermetic motor compressor unit includes a terminal connector having a plurality of conductor pins projecting through spaced apertures in a cup-shaped metal body member. The cup-shaped metallic body member is adapted to be inserted in an opening in the hermetic casing and secured thereto. A terminal block assembly is plugged in over the conductor pins of the terminal connector. During operation of the compressor motor the vibrations caused by compressor operation may in some instances cause the terminal assembly to become disengaged from the conductor pins causing de-energization of the compressor. In other instances the terminal assembly may be inadvertently moved relative to the conductor pins when the compressor is serviced. A method of solving this problem is to provide some sort of mechanical fastening device between the terminal block and terminal pin assembly.
It is also desirable, in hermetic motor compressors, to provide a thermal protection device which stops the compressor when the temperature within the case approaches the degree which could damage the insulation of the motor windings. In many of the present day refrigerant compressors the thermal protectors are mounted within the sealed hermetic case. While this arrangement is effective in sensing motor temperatures, it, however, causes some problems when the protector itself malfunctions. This results in the entire compressor being discarded since in most instances it is not practical to disassemble a hermetic compressor assembly to repair its internal parts. One solution to this problem is to mount the thermal protection device externally. In this instance a mechanical fastening means must be provided which insures that the thermal protection device remain in intimate contact with the compressor casing.